A catalyst may modify a combustion reaction to provide a more desirable reaction (e.g., more complete, fewer waste byproducts). A catalyst may be provided to a combustion chamber (e.g., furnace, cylinder of an internal combustion engine) via a flow of gas. Catalyst delivery may benefit from a system that provides the catalyst via a flow of gas (e.g., air) that varies in pressure.